


Once upon a time

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Crack, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Plot Twists, bunny!paul, dragon!brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Prince Heath, firstborn of King Hunter and Queen Stephanie, was kidnapped by an evil dragon. The hero who saves him will get Princess Becky's hand in marriage.





	

Once upon a time there was a peaceful kingdom called Stamford. But one day Prince Heath was abducted by a dragon everyone just called Brock. King Hunter and his wife Stephanie were shocked and called all their knights together. The king declared, "He who brings my firstborn back home, safe and healthy, shall marry our beautiful daughter Becky!"

While he nodded towards the princess, he wondered, _"Why are all my children ginger?"_ He gave Sheamus, his wife's servant, a suspicious look.

Heath's best friend Rhyno stepped forward. "Don't worry, my King. I will save your pretty son... handsome. I mean, I will save your handsome son." Then he left.

Some days later he still hadn't returned. So Heath's childhood friend Justin went to the king. Many women in the kingdom secretly swooned over the attractive knight. Becky smiled at him, and when he smiled back, she really hoped he would be able to save her brother.

But he didn't return either. The next volunteer was Wade, the strongest man in the Royal Guard. Everyone knew, if he wasn't able to bring back the prince, no one in the kingdom was. However, he went missing, too.

In the meantime, the news about the abducted prince had gotten to other kingdoms. Two young men from a far-away country introduced themselves to the king. "My name is Drew and this is my... friend Jinder," the one with long hair said. "We want to save the prince. But we don't want to marry your daughter."

"We've already found the loves of our lives," the other man explained. They looked at each other and smiled knowingly. "We'd rather like to get gold as reward."

"That sounds fair to me," the king agreed. "If you bring back my son, you will get a chest full of gold."

Unfortunately, they never returned either. The royal family was already desperate when another man from an exotic country arrived. His name was Adam, and he set out to save the prince.

A few days later he returned on his white horse. Heath was sitting behind him, his arms wrapped around the waist of his rescuer. All the other men who had been missing walked behind them.

The king was happy to see his son back healthy. But he was also surprised. How had that weird guy been able to defeat the dragon not even his strongest knight had been able to defeat?

"The dragon was just very lonely," Adam explained. "He is not good at communicating with humans. That's why he held everyone captive. I brought him my bunny Paul to play with, and they've become best friends."

"You truly are a hero," King Hunter said. "As promised, you may marry Princess Becky."

"Excuse me, my King," Adam replied. "Your daughter is beautiful. But I have fallen in love with your son, and I want to marry _him."_

The king was shocked. "No way!"

However, the queen interrupted them. "My love, please think about it." She looked at her son. "Heath, is that what you want, too?"

The prince blushed and nodded while he tightened his grip around Adam's waist.

Hunter wasn't convinced. "But we need an heir to the throne, and two men can't have a baby."

"My father..." This time it was Becky who raised her voice. She smiled at Justin who winked at her. "Please let me take care of that."

After the king had thought about it for a while, he decided, "If Heath is willing to give up his right to the throne to his sister, he can marry that... I mean, he can marry Adam."

The prince agreed, and soon there was a double wedding between Heath and Adam on one side and Becky and Justin on the other. And they all lived happily ever after.

 


End file.
